Love From Above You
by YuGiOhRox
Summary: Zane wants Aster Phoenix, even if he has to use some underhanded tactics to get him. Proshipping lemon!


**Love From Above You**

**Because Pro/Victoryshipping is my OTP and there needs to be more Zane/Aster out there. Lemon, Light Bondage, OOC Cast.**

Aster was walking calmly to Jesse's dorm. He had received a letter from him asking him to go to his room around 9. Aster knocked at the door and Jesse appeared behind it after he opened. He opened the door wider and stepped to the side so Aster could walk into the middle of the room.

"What did you call me here for?" Aster remembered the letter, which was resting in his dorm when he was going to get some cards that he forgot, saying that it was urgent to show up in Jesse's dorm.

"Ah... Aster. I had been waiting for you." Jesse said while he closed and locked the door so nobody could come and ruin their little game. "Come here..." When Aster stubbornly refused to move, Jesse walked forward and pushed him on the bed before getting down and sitting next to him.

"So, what do you want me here for anyway? I have better things I could be doing." Aster said while taking out his deck to make a point, but Jesse took it and simply put it on a table.

"Hmm... Right now, someone just wants to play a little game with you. If you don't mind..." Jesse said while getting closer to Aster's body.

"What sort of game are you talking about?" Aster asked while glaring at the bluenette.

"You'll see in a bit." Jesse said when he pushed Aster's back on the bed and crawled on top of him.

"Anderson, what are you doing?" The glare on Aster's face intensified and he started struggling; Jesse should not be doing this. What the hell was he thinking? Aster was taken out of his thoughts when Jesse started to take off his jacket and shirt.

"Don't worry Aster... Trust me; you are going to enjoy it." Jesse was now sliding his right hand under the pillow, taking out a rope and tying Aster's wrists on the bed. Aster felt how a slight blush was appearing on his face. This was not happening, there was no way… If Jesse was going to like anyone shouldn't it have been Jaden?

"No! Stop it!" Aster was struggling harder and kicking his legs to get Jesse off.

"Don't worry Aster; you will thank me after all of this is over."

"Hmm, now why do I doubt that?" Aster muttered and he felt a new burst of energy as he continued trying to release himself from Jesse's grip.

A ringtone sounded and Jesse whipped out a mobile phone as the person on the other end started speaking.

"Yes? ... Yeah, I'm already done with my part of the deal ... Sure; I just need to check he's secure... Ok. Bye." Jesse hung up and looked at Aster. "Zane is coming, so you'd better behave."

"Behave? You expect me to behave? Get the hell off of me now!" Aster demanded and struggled even more to free himself. After five minutes, there was an impatient knock at the door. Jesse smirked and reassured himself that Aster was tied up tightly to the bars of the bed.

"Wait here." Aster glared at the person teasing him as Jesse stood up and went to open the door. "Hey Zane."

"Hey, you said Aster was already here, so I'd like to get this started!" Zane spoke calmly from behind the door. Aster was confused... What was Zane doing here? What did he mean by 'get this started'...?

"Zane you'd better not be planning anything funny. I'm tired enough of all this what with having Jesse tie me up to the bed!" Aster said while tugging at the ropes.

"Sorry but things are a bit too late for that, I doubt you'd be any more pleasant than usual if we let you go right now. And besides, this was part of a deal." Zane said smirking lightly at the silverette.

"What deal?" These two were going to have hell to pay when he was out of this. What was Zane thinking? That is if he was thinking at all, it didn't seem to happen very often.

"Zane said that if I helped him to have you, he would do the same thing for me with Jaden." Jesse said next to Zane, looking serious for once. The only comfort Aster had right now was that he'd been right about Jesse liking Jaden. Why on Earth would Zane want to 'have him'?

"Don't worry, I always keep my promises. But now you have to keeps yours..." Zane said while pointing to the door.

"Tomorrow is it then." Jesse said making his way out of the room.

"Thanks." Zane was clearly already getting impatient "Now leave."

"Alright, alright I'm going." And Jesse got out of his dorm, locking the door in the process.

"Now Aster... Where were we getting up to?" Zane said in a seductive tone as he crawled on top of him.

"Zane, why are you doing this?" Aster was a little nervous and flushed. He could at times tolerate Zane more than most people... But it was just wrong... Two males should not be together, it wasn't normal.

"Aster, don't be scared," Zane purred in Aster's ear, "I'll make sure you enjoy every moment of this." Zane grabbed Aster from the back of his head and kissed Aster roughly. Aster gasped in surprise and Zane took the opportunity to slide his tongue in Aster's mouth. Aster moaned a little, unable to bite his lip or anything, causing Zane to smirk. Zane then placed his knee firmly in between Aster's legs and started shifting it up and down gently. Aster moaned a bit more into the kiss, squeezing his eyes shut even more. Pleasure was taking over his mind and with how Zane was going through with things, this wasn't even the start. The older boy slowly pulled back, licking his lips as he took in some well needed air. Aster panted heavily, that kiss was just too much for him to bear.

"Z-Zane..." Aster moaned, starting to feel incredibly hot.

"I love you, you know Phoenix." That sentence made Aster a little better about this whole thing before he realized what he was thinking and shook the stray thought out of his head. But he was getting a lot more nervous when Zane took a piece of cloth out of his pocket and put it over his eyes. "Za-Zane, what are you-?" Aster was silenced when Zane put a finger on his mouth.

"Shh... Lights out for now," Zane then started kissing, licking and nipping Aster's neck, enjoying the flavour of Aster's untouched skin. "You taste good, Aster... I need more." Zane lifted Aster's shirt up and started kissing his chest lovingly. Aster panted and moaned at the feeling, a beautiful pink blush running across his face, making him look vulnerable and more tempting. He couldn't see, but he was certain that a tent was growing in his pants.

"Gah, Zane I..." Aster moaned loudly as Zane's lips latched onto Aster's nipple and began sucking on it. Aster felt how Zane's hand was starting to make its way down his body until it was at Aster's crotch, rubbing his arousal. "U-Unnn...!" Aster felt Zane's hand unzip his pants and slip his hand into his boxers as the taller one took his member firmly making him cry out for the pleasure.

"You're hard Aster, but..." Zane then pressed his waist against Aster's making him notice something... "You are not the only one. Every time I see you Aster... Smirking, working, duelling or just being you. It turns me on see? This is what you provoke in me..." Zane said while he pressed more his body against Aster's. "So, what will you do...?" Zane purred.

"Zane... Please..." Aster was ready to start begging now, he'd never felt anything like this before and the piece of cloth already bothering him.

"Please what?" Zane smirked, a lustful look on his face for getting to see Aster like this. Only he would be able to, to look at Aster like this. Him and only him! Aster was, is and will always be his and nobody else's!

"Please take me..." Aster tried to resist, but the pleasure and the love that Zane showed him was just too much. Screw with what was right or wrong! He loved Zane and that was it!

"My pleasure, and yours too." Zane removed the last of Aster's clothes and his exposing their naked bodies to each other. Zane was staring at Aster's pretty pale body, which was covered in sweat and shaking from the sudden cold that hit him when his clothes were removed. _"So cute and so vulnerable."_ Zane thought. Before Zane threw away his pants, he took out a tube of lube that he was carrying. He covered his fingers with it and lightly touched them against his entrance, after looking up and receiving a nod from a blindfolded Aster, inserted his digits in Aster's virgin ass.

Aster moaned softly when he felt Zane's finger slipping into his entrance, pulling in and out of him. Zane started kissing Aster's neck to distract and try to relax him. Then he added a second finger making Aster hiss in pain.

"Are you okay, Aster?" Zane asked, genuinely concerned for the boy beneath him. Aster nodded slowly, his eyes squeezed closed and his hands clutching the rope. "Does it hurt?" Aster was comforted by the concerned voice he was hearing and relaxed again.

"Just a little, but I'm okay." Aster moaned. Zane slowly nodded and then stuck in the third finger, making Aster cry out and his eyes start stinging, the tears being absorbed by the piece of cloth, and moistening it. Zane glanced up at Aster and saw the piece of cloth that covered his beautiful blue eyes getting wet. He winced, he didn't want Aster hurting. He took out his third finger of Aster, wondering what he could do to stop the pain Aster was in when he was hit with a realization. He scissored the two remaining fingers inside him and he started to search inside Aster with his fingers for the place that would make Aster cry in pleasure. Zane smirked when Aster moaned after he brushed against a certain place and his smirk grew wider after touching there once again and Aster continued his moaning.

_"Found it!"_ Zane thought knowing that he had found Aster's prostate. He brushed his fingers against Aster' sweet spot again, enjoying the sounds of pleasure coming from his cute and lovely prize.

When Aster was literally drowning in pleasure, Zane slipped his third finger back in. He then started scissoring Aster's hole again, making sure it was enough lubricated so Zane could slip his cock inside Aster without causing him too much pain. When Zane thought it was enough, he took his fingers out hearing Aster's disappointed whines because of the loss. He took out the tube of lube again and coated his member with it and positioned himself at Aster's virgin entrance.

"You ready, Aster?" Zane was ready to enter him but Aster spoke first.

"Wait Zane. Please take away the blindfold." Aster wanted to see Zane, He wanted to see how Zane entered him and took away his virginity; but he couldn't if Zane didn't take off that piece of cloth covering his eyes. Zane agreed, also wanting to see Aster's eyes when he claimed him. He wanted to see those beautiful sapphire eyes when they were clouded with so much pleasure that Aster would scream his name as loud as he could... So he would give another use to that piece of cloth.

"Alright." Zane then moved his hands behind Aster's head and started to untie the piece of cloth revealing the pro's lovely eyes that now where showing lust just like Zane's.

"Thanks," Aster was going to tell Zane to start, but he saw that Zane had a weird expression on his face... like if he was planning something BIG. "Zane?" Aster wasn't prepared for Zane's reaction. He kissed Aster roughly again, licking his bottom lip. Aster gasped at the action and Zane easily slid his tongue inside the bound boy's mouth, but this time Aster participated in the kiss and started kissing back, and soon their tongues started fighting for control. Aster moaned from the sensations Zane was providing him with, it was so incredible. Zane was winning the tongue battle and Aster groaned in loss but then he felt something wrapping around his cock. Aster opened his eyes and saw how Zane was wrapping the tip of his manhood with the piece of cloth. Aster tried to wriggle it off but Zane grabbed him by his mouth preventing him from escaping the kiss, and his tied wrists didn't help. Zane successfully wrapped Aster's head and he drew his attentions back to Aster's neck, biting softly before licking over in apology. He couldn't wait to see everyone's reaction the hickey that would be there later.

"Sorry Aster, but this will prevent you from cumming until I get enough of you..." Zane said looking lustily at Aster's body.

"Zane..." Aster whimpered, not really understanding. Why was that necessary? Aster was thrown back into reality when Zane started to slide the tip of his cock inside him. It thankfully didn't hurt too badly thanks to the preparation, and he could hear Zane murmuring things under his breath.

"So... fucking tight..." Zane was wondering how much better he would feel if he was further inside Aster, so he continued and thrust deeper into Aster, until he was fully inside him, pausing so Aster could get adjust. "Aster... It's so warm and tight inside you..." Zane purred in Aster's ear while Aster was wincing in slight pain.

"Zane... It hurts" Aster could feel how it burned inside him from the friction, even if Zane had prepared him and used copious amounts of lube for it, it was like he was being split in two.

"Aster." Zane breathed out his name said his name concerned; maybe Aster couldn't endure Zane's manhood, which was admittedly very big. "Aster, if it hurts too much, just tell me and I will stop..." cooed lovingly making Aster blush.

"Please... Move..." Zane nodded and slid his member out of Aster until just the tip was inside. He then started thrusting slowly, trying not to cause him any harm.

"Ah-Ah...!" Aster was moaning in pain, it hurt more than he had thought. Zane heard how Aster was moaning, so he started to thrust deeper trying to find Aster's prostate again. "Ah...!" Aster cried out when he felt how Zane touch something inside him that made him feel incredible. Zane, after hearing Aster scream in pleasure, thrusted harder, faster and deeper inside him.

"F-FUCK!" Zane could feel how Aster was starting to get tighter, so he took Aster in his hand and started rubbing him, making Aster shut his eyes for the feeling.

"Zane please! I need to… It's like I'm going to explode...! Ah...!" Aster cried when he felt something in his stomach, like if something was trying to come out, but unfortunately, the piece of cloth that was wrapped on his head stopped him. "Zane!? Please! Take the cloth away! It hurts!" It really did hurt how he could not come. Zane nodded and removed the piece of cloth from Aster without stopping his thrusts. He could feel it too, how he was reaching his own climax.

"Gah! Aster!" Zane took Asters legs and put them on his shoulders, giving him a better angle to thrust harder and deeper inside Aster. "F-Fuck...!" He rubbed harder and faster on Aster's arousal, hearing Aster screaming from Zane's thrusts and Zane's attentions on his member, doubling his pleasure.

"Zane...! I'm gonna cum! Ah..!" Aster called, shutting his eyes for the pleasure.

"Wait, Aster! I want us to come together! Ah!" Zane moaned and panted as he thrusted deeper into the younger.

"Zane!" Aster gasped, his vision flashing from focused to darkness.

"Aster! Now!" Zane yelled, feeling himself reach his climax.

"Zane...!" Aster cried out as he came between his and Zane's chest.

"Aster! AH!" Zane cried out loudly as he came as well inside Aster. Aster gasped as his new lover came inside him, filling the boy with his warm essence.

Zane collapsed on top of Aster, both of the boys panting from exhaustion. Zane was panting heavily, but as he recovered faster than Aster, he began licking Aster's come from his and the smaller's chest. Aster blushed different shades of red as he was watching how Zane was licking his seed from his chest and his fingers.

"Hmmm. As I thought, you taste delicious Aster." Zane said while he was sliding out himself from Aster, chuckling when he saw how Aster's blush deepened, then he kissed the silverette on the forehead and fell on top of him again. Aster blushed even more if that was even possible when he felt Zane's essence slipping out of his entrance on the bed, covering the sheets.

"I love you so much, my beautiful Phoenix." Zane whispered into the uke's ear as he removed the ropes on Aster's wrists, plopping down on top of him once again. Aster smiled happily. He kissed Zane on the forehead and hugged him lovingly.

"I love you too, Zane." He whispered. Both lovers fell asleep in each other's arms, thankful for the deal that was made and slightly looking forward to helping Jesse the next day.

**Not my best work ever but please review?**


End file.
